Direct to home-satellite, also known as digital broadcast satellite, DBS, service providers typically sell subscriptions for their services to households. To remain competitive with cable solution providers, and other technology solution providers, multiple subscription based digital media receivers, SB DMRs, to support multiple screens may be offered within one subscription. Thus, for example, a homeowner may have several SB DMRs in various rooms within the home, with each of the STBs supported by the subscription.
Providing multiple SB DMRs within a DBS satellite subscription gives users the opportunity to sell or rent out extra STBs, without authorization, as long as the extra SB DMRs have a line of sight to the broadcasting satellite. Thus, DBS satellite broadcast signals are often stolen by users with legitimate subscriptions who share out there provisioned SB DMRs to others who live in a -separate household. In other words, once a STB is activated pursuant to a subscription, the subscriber may improperly allow its removal to a new but unauthorized location to be used by an unauthorized person. This ostensibly results in the DBS satellite subscription being stolen as service providers generally provide subscriptions on a building by building, or business by business basis.
Currently, using positioning information from the Global Positioning System, GPS, the satellite service provider may determine the location of each provisioned SB DMR and enforce a usage policy based on knowledge of SB DMR geographic position. Using GPS is relatively expensive, as each SB DMR must have a GPS receiver and a transmitter to transmit position information to the satellite service provider. Further, in some dwellings, a GPS satellite signal cannot be received so that position of a SB DMR within the dwelling cannot be determined.